You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To
by CherryRiverRed
Summary: Blanche/Agnes.   They end up in the air raid shelter alone. Shenanigans occur.


March 1940.

Agnes smiled as she saw Blanche approaching the house from the other direction. She watched her walking briskly, the gentle sway of her hips only just apparent under the thick uniform jacket. Agnes felt a dull throb begin in her abdomen. She knew those hips intimately now. She and Blanche Mottershead were now lovers. It had been such a natural progression from their tactile and loving friendship that Agnes had not even been surprised when one night four weeks ago, a hug had turned into a kiss, and before she knew it she was naked and entwined with the female archaeologist, moaning her name out, shuddering in ecstasy, and feeling so very _alive_.

She hadn't let Blanche sleep in her own room again. This war was changing everything. Times were frightening and uncertain, and Blanche made her feel grounded and safe, while the world went mad around them.

The daylight was beginning to fade, and Agnes was looking forward to a couple of hours with just she and Blanche in the house before the staff returned from their day out. In a fit of generosity Agnes had given them a small bonus each and told them all to visit the seaside and get some salt air in their lungs. They were all working so hard, and Johnny and Spargo were back from training camps for a brief respite before being posted out to god knows where.

"Good afternoon Dolly daydream." Blanche's words startled her out of her thoughts, and she realised that she was at the steps of Eaton Place.

Agnes chuckled, "Sorry Blanche, I was lost in thought. Busy day?"

"Oh not too arduous. Which meant that I could leave on time for a change."

"For which I am _ridiculously_ glad about', Agnes said impishly.

Blanche smirked, "Well then, let's get inside and you can show me how _very_ glad you are to see me."

Agnes felt arousal begin to wind through her body. But as they climbed the steps to the front door, a familiar and unwelcome sound filled the air.

"Oh Christ not now", groaned Blanche and looked at Agnes who was wearing the same expression of fear and annoyance.

The younger woman sighed. "Well come along then Dr Mottershead, down to the shelter we go."

Blanche switched the light on and locked the door behind them. Agnes then took both gas mask boxes and set them on the wooden bench along the wall.

"We've been luckier than many other poor souls so far, let's hope we remain so," Blanche noted, looking around the small room.

Agnes nodded staring at her intently then reached out her hand, pulling the other woman towards her. "Not to change the subject- but, Blanche, I can't help but notice that you are wearing dark red lipstick. May I ask why?"

Blanche gave her a wry look. "It was for you", she confessed.

"For me?"

Blanche nodded. "I knew we had the place to ourselves for a while, and I wanted to make an effort for when I saw you, so I changed a few _details_ before leaving the fire station."

"You don't need to change a thing for me Blanche. You know I think you're exquisite just as you are."

Blanche smiled shyly. "I know, I know. But I thought it might be fun, and I did so want to see the look on your face."

Agnes peered at her hat. "Something's different here too."

"Yes. I let my hair dry curly today, and hid it inside my hat."

A few stray curls hung around her face, and Agnes touched one gently "Was that for me too?"

Blanche nodded.

"Well then let me see."

"It's not really the right time now Agnes."

Blanche pursed her lips. "Nonsense, and there is no commotion from outside yet, we may only be in here for a few minutes. Besides, I _want_ to _see_."

Blanche went to take the remove the pins clipping her hair to her hat, but Agnes stayed her hands,

"No, let me do it," she asked softly.

She delicately removed each pin until the hat could be taken off. Blanches hair fell to her shoulders in a tumble of curls and Agnes smiled, running her fingers through the soft curls.

"Beautiful," she murmured. "Like a glorious painting."

Blanche snorted in disbelief and Agnes pouted at her.

"Hush you, I'm being romantic. And besides, I _mean_ it." She pulled Blanche towards her, one hand in her hair and the other on her shoulder and pressed their mouths together. Blanche sighed contentedly and their tongues began to play together, darting in and out, licking and pressing together. Agnes tasted the lipstick and familiar sweet taste of her mouth, and the ache returned more acutely. She felt Blanche pull her bottom lip between her teeth and suck on it gently. Agnes groaned and pushed Blanche back against the door urgently, wanting to taste and feel more of her, their breathing becoming faster and heavier.

The sound of a bomb falling in the distance broke them apart.

Blanche started and moved away, walking up to the far wall and turning to face her partner."Agnes we should stop before this goes any further. We shouldn't do this now, not _here_."

Agnes shook her head defiantly and walked over to her. "I think this is _exactly_ what we should do. What better way to pass the time _and_ show Hitler that he does not control us. Nobody can get in here, and our fate, for now, is out of our hands. And, and I have been thinking about you _all_ day. I want you _so_ much Blanche."

She made her point by starting on the buttons on Blanche's jacket, getting to the belt and undoing it. She looked in Blanche's eyes the whole time, seeing the colour darken and her pupils get larger. Agnes knew she had won her over. As she pulled the jacket open and looked down she gasped. Her lover stood before her in a peach silk bra and knickers and matching suspender belt. Agnes swallowed and Blanche flushed.

"Agnes. Say something. Did I do the wrong thing?"

"Blanche, you walked home with just _this_ underneath your jacket!"

"I wanted to surprise you; I didn't know we would get stuck in this _blasted_ shelter. Bloody Hitler!"

"Well you certainly have surprised me! But Blanche, I told you, you don't _need_ to change yourself for me. I'd want you in a potato sack."

Blanche pulled a face. "Lovely! I do know that darling, I do. But I also know that you like pretty fabrics. I just wanted to try something different for you. And I'm rather enjoying the way it feels against my skin if I'm honest."

Agnes looked at the woman in front of her and felt her heart swell with affection for what she had done. She reached out and played with the soft fabric on her hip. "It looks _beautiful_ on you. And, are those Casper Landry's nylons?"

Blanche chuckled, "They are. Do you think he would mind terribly?"

Agnes kissed her softly on the nose. "No, he was a _good_, kind man. I think he'd like to think of me as happy." Her eyes filled. "And you did all of this for me?"

Blanche nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Agnes pulled away to look at her. "Well, now it's my turn to repay you. I'm going to make love to you Blanche Mottershead, right here."

Agnes leaned forward to kiss her again, running her hands up her sides and over the soft silk of the bra. She moved one hand round to cup a breast and Blanche moaned, arching into her. Agnes's lips left her mouth began to kiss a path down her neck, stopping at her clavicle to suck and bite at the skin there. Blanche breathed faster, "Agnes, you'll leave a mark"

"Which the uniform will cover. I want my mark on you Blanche. I want it there as a reminder of _my_ lips on _your_ skin."

Blanche moaned and tilted her head back, giving Agnes better access to the spot.

Another bomb sounded in the distance, but the women were too busy to care.

Agnes kissed her way down to Blanche's chest, whilst at the same time reaching her hands around to unhook the delicate bra. She pulled the straps down from her shoulders and completely off, watching as her lover's nipples pebbled from a mixture of cool air and arousal. Dipping her head down, she took one into her mouth, darting her tongue out as she sucked, and relishing the moans that it incited from Blanche.

"Mmmmmm darling, that feels _wonderful_."

Pulling back Agnes slipped her own shoes off, all the time looking at the woman in front of her who was breathing rapidly, her head back against the wall and her eyes closed. Agnes laid Blanche's jacket on the floor and knelt down before her. She lifted one of Blanche's still booted feet gently and tugged first one boot and then the other off, kissing each knee as she did so. Soon the nylon stockings and suspender belt joined the boots and Agnes began kissing and biting her way up the inside of Blanche's legs.

"Oh your skin is _divine_, Blanche. So soft and supple. And your legs are so toned and strong. I can _never_ get enough of touching you."

Blanche groaned at her words and spoke, "Your mouth Agnes, I want it higher, please, you know what I want."

Agnes blew on the silk material that was covering the juncture of her legs and Blanche jolted.

"Do you want to feel my tongue against you, my love?"

"Oh God yes, I need it, please Agnes."

Agnes smiled, feeling her own heated arousal intensify as she drew closer to Blanche and rubbed her nose against the silk, inhaling the scent that she loved so much.

"I'm going to take your knickers off now Blanche, and later, put them in my mask box. And then tomorrow when I am alone at work, I will still be able to smell your desire for me."

Blanche whimpered at the words and thrust her hips forwards as Agnes pulled the soft material down and off her lovely feet. Not able to tease Blanche anymore, she leaned forward quickly and licked her way up the soaking folds, moaning as the taste exploded onto her tongue.

"Oh yes, there, there, more Agnes, inside me, I want your tongue _inside_ me."

Agnes pushed Blanche's legs further apart and thrust her face between them stiffening her tongue and pushing it inside her lover. She was wet and hot and felt like silk, and Agnes wondered if she could just give up everything and devote her life to _this _one act.

Blanche yelped out and grabbed at Agnes's head, knocking the uniform hat off and entangling her fingers in her lover's hair. Her legs shook as she tried to keep upright while Agnes licked and fucked her with her tongue.

Agnes pulled back briefly, "You taste and feel _exquisite_ my darling. Don't hold back, push against my face, I want to get _deeper_ inside you."

Blanche cried out, and thrust her hips down groaning over and over, unintelligible words spilling from her lips as she rocketed towards her climax. "Agnes, I can feel it, God, um yesss, I'm, oh, don't stop, _harder_ please."

Agnes felt a new rush of moisture over her tongue as Blanche peaked, her legs shaking and hips thrusting erratically. At the same time, the shelter shook as a bomb landed nearer than any of the previous ones. Agnes pulled her face away kissing her way up through the soft curls and over the flat stomach until she reached Blanche's mouth. "Taste yourself Blanche." She whispered.

Blanche moaned and slid down the wall slowly her legs giving way as she kissed Agnes with slack lips whilst still shaking from her orgasm.

"Please tell me that was the shelter shaking from a bomb and not from _me_?" she asked lazily, raising one eyebrow.

Agnes laughed delightedly. "It was, my beautiful darling. They are getting closer."

Blanche went to move. "I'd better get dressed then."

"Oh no you don't, I haven't finished with you yet."

Agnes grasped Blanche's hand and pulled her up to sit on the bench. She knelt once again in front of her. Blanche acquiesced easily, too loose limbed to protest. Reaching her hands forward, she tried to undo Agnes's jacket. "I want to see you too."

Agnes batted her hands away. "No. This is about _you_." She leaned forward and sucked one earlobe into her mouth before whispering, "Open your legs, darling."

Blanche did as she was told, whimpering softly when she felt Agnes's hand slide down her stomach and into her curls. She jerked forward as she felt a delicate finger starting to rub her clit.

Agnes pulled her head back and watched Blanche's face, holding her stare before speaking. "Before we were together, I used to think of you. When I was in bed at night, I would imagine you, like this, and I would touch myself."

Blanche panted, "Oh shit, Agnes."

"I would touch myself like I'm touching you now." She nodded towards where her hand was. "Watch us, Blanche."

She slid two fingers inside her lover, feeling slick muscles grasping at her fingers.

"Mov- move your fingers Agnes," Blanche panted. "God, move them, _please_."

Agnes refused. "No my love, you move _yourself_ on my fingers. I want to watch you _make_ yourself come apart."

Blanche was almost crying with frustration and started to jerk her hips forward in desperate motions.

Agnes groaned at the sight in front of her. "Watch us, Blanche," she whispered. "This is what I used to do whilst I thought of you."

Blanche sped up, "Agnes, God, what are you doing to me, your words and your touch are setting me on fire!"

They both watched as she thrust her hips forward and back, riding Agnes's hand, their foreheads pressed together, watching as Agnes's fingers disappeared in and out of sight.

Agnes felt the arousal grow between her own legs and she rubbed them together trying to gather some friction, "Oh, God Blanche, I'm with you, just watching you, I'm going to come apart with you."

A louder explosion rattled the shelter and they both jumped. Blanche tried to pull away.

"No don't stop! If we are going to die tonight, then _this_ is how I want it to be. Watching you come apart, with me inside you, and your _scent _and _taste_ surrounding me."

Blanche growled and jerked her hips in a frenzy, pushing her lips on to Agnes's and moaning her pleasure into her mouth.

Her body jerked forward and hung for a second as the wave hit her, making her backside arch up off the bench. At the same time Agnes let a high pitched cry out and jerked forward shaking. She watched as the tremors went through Blanche, setting her teeth chattering and stomach muscles quivering as her release went through her,

"So beautiful, Blanche, You're perfect, that's it, let it out. Good, _so_ good."

Blanche took heaving breaths, her sweat drenched breasts rising and falling swiftly. She watched as Agnes removed her fingers and brought them up to her own mouth, licking them clean and humming in pleasure. Pulling the fully clothed woman forward she held her close until her breathing was even, nuzzling into her neck and feeling the starch of the uniform against her sensitized skin.

"Heavens Agnes, what has this uniform done to you?" she asked in awe.

Agnes grinned against her cheek. "Nothing, my darling it's what _you_ do to me. I just thought you might enjoy giving some control over to me. I certainly enjoyed it."

"And you- you know-"

Agnes nipped at the skin closest to her lips. "I did, just from watching you. That's the power _you_ have over me, Blanche."

Blanche sighed contentedly and Agnes stroked her skin, marvelling in what she had just done to this amazing woman in her arms. At that moment the air raid siren sounded again, breaking through their post coital haze, to let them know that the danger had passed, for now.

"We were lucky again", Agnes said softly.

"Yes. Although, I'm sure some poor souls weren't."

Agnes saw the sadness wash over Blanche's lovely face. "Come on, we'd better make you presentable and get back upstairs, the staff shall be back within the hour."

Blanche picked up the bra and peered at it. "So this was a _roaring_ success I would say."

Agnes pulled her tongue at her playfully. "Blanche, as pretty as the garments were, it is what was in them that I find desirable." She reached forward and touched her hair. "But please, keep these curls won't you? I find them _utterly_ beautiful."

Blanche blushed. "I always hated them, such an uncontrollable _mess_!"

Agnes kissed her softly. "I think I just showed you that I love the uncontrolled parts of you. And this hair _must_ stay, I _beg_ of you."

Blanche sighed, but was touched by the words. "Alright then, just for you. Now, let me get _halfway_ decent, and then when we get back to the house we shall see if I can't find some uncontrollable parts of you."

Agnes smiled sneakily. "Oh I'm sure that you have the necessary talents to _coax_ them out of me my darling." She passed Blanche her jacket and watched her as she slipped it on, enjoying this moment; and wishing that, _somehow_, they would always find a way to be _this_ happy together.


End file.
